


A Game of Chess and Control

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Morrigan was like a game of chess to Thea Tabris, the careful moves that kept her from pushing too far. Yet Morrigan has ways of distracting and outplaying her, with methods of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Chess and Control

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to finally write a fic with the dynamic between Thea Tabris and Morrigan and it turned into smut. Blame Morrigan for that, it is entirely her fault that I sinned. Anyways, I hope you enjoy~

“Must you stare at me so? ‘Tis most distracting,” Morrigan said as she busied herself with the potion she was concocting.

Thea merely smiled, tilting her head slightly as she continued to watch the way Morrigan’s nimble fingers seemed to add the ingredients, carefully and meticulously. It was like watching a precise art and Thea wondered how long Morrigan had been making potions for her to do them so impressively. It looked impressive at any rate and Thea had felt some of the effects of them that told her they were impressive _and_ efficient.

Finally, Morrigan turned, narrowing her eyes as Thea met her gaze and did not shy away. There was no point in it. She did not feel any shame for appreciating the work Morrigan did, no matter how much the steel in Morrigan’s eyes seemed to glint in the fire light.

“You make them so well…” Thea said, nodding at the now finished potion in Morrigan’s hand. “I could have used you back in the alienage.”

“How so? So that I could scare away all your unwanted suitors and you would have me in domesticity? I may have done one, but you would not find me cooking your food as well as mixing potions,” Morrigan huffed, placing the potion down and turning fully towards Thea.

The witch raised an eyebrow, waiting for Thea’s reply, which arrived only in the form of a light laugh. It was funny to Thea, how defensive Morrigan was about these things, although she never dared push them. It seemed to her, that for every time that Morrigan snapped at her for getting too close, the witch only seemed to pull her closer a second later. It was like gambling with someone who bluffed far too much and in which calling the bluffs was both an intricate art form and a dangerous pastime.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have kissed so many scraped knees and said it was magic and that the pain would go. Old Keaton might still be able to walk without a limp then. Foolish boy, always falling over when the guards came,” Thea laughed, shaking her head as she remembered her time in the alienage and how every friend and child had come to her as if she were their mother. “You’d have fixed him right up and I wouldn’t have to live with the guilt.”

“You believe that I would have helped you, do you? Perhaps I would have simply left you be and secluded myself away from you and your foolish attempts at healing? Besides, I am no healer and you would have demanded more from me. As you are so fond of doing.”

“I don't demand anything, Morrigan,” Thea replied, smiling softly and placing a hand on Morrigan’s knee. “I just feel lucky when I get to spend time with you. You are a wonderful woman. Way better than just any old shem.”

“‘Tis true enough, I suppose. Although your intentions are unnerving, Warden.”

“Warden, is it?”

“Warden is your title, is it not?”

“And what about last night?” Thea asked, her voice lowering into a soft purr. “You seemed to prefer my name to my title then. Maybe calling me Warden would be good for you? If you’re into that sort of thing? Never done something like that myself but I could give it a shot if you wanted?”

“A shot at what, dear Warden?” Morrigan asked, a smirk playing across her lips. “I do not believe that I know entirely what you are talking about.”

“You do and you know it!”

“Do I?”

“Morrigan…”

“I thought that you wished to play this game, Warden? Or did I misread your foolish intent at a proposition of sorts? Perhaps you merely wish for me to follow orders again? Yes Ser, Grey Warden, Ser!” Morrigan chuckled huskily, running her fingers over the back of Thea’s hand. “What orders do you have for me? You are usually not in the mood to give them forcefully… I am intrigued to see what you could muster.”

Thea blushed to the tips of her ears. She had not been serious, it had merely been a joke meant to lighten the mood and yet now, she felt as if she had given Morrigan just the right thing to use against her. The elf watched, biting her lip as Morrigan trailed her fingers up the Warden’s arm, forging a path along Thea’s skin that sent a shiver down her spine. The steel in her eyes was molten now, an alluring and promising glint had taken the sharp edge and heated it with promises of just how much she was either going to regret or be grateful for opening her mouth.

The elf gulped, as Morrigan leant in, her nose brushing against her cheek and the corner of her lips dragging against her until they met with her ear. She felt as if she was frozen in place, simply at the mercy of this completely enthralling and enchanting woman. When Leliana had warned her to be careful, she did not imagine that it would be because letting Morrigan close would cause her mind to whirl and all of her thoughts to cease making sense.

No matter how many times they played this game, Morrigan always seemed to outwit and outplay her. Moulding Thea into her own design with nary a complaint from the Warden.

“Or perhaps, ‘tis you that wishes to follow my orders, for a change?” Morrigan purred, hand caressing the side of Thea’s neck and allowing her thumb to stroke idle patterns down her throat. “You would like that, would you not, Thea?”

“Yes,” Thea whimpered, her breath shallowing slightly as she felt Morrigan’s thumb press gently against her. The proximity was driving her mad, the simple desire to have Morrigan stay so close, to feel those wicked lips press against her own and to lead her into oblivion once more. “ _Please_ , Morrigan. I _beg_ of you.”

Morrigan pulled back, wetting her lips gently with her tongue as her hungry eyes searched Thea’s face. The anticipation was killing her, as Morrigan’s nails dug into her, eliciting a gasp from her full lips. It was a sound that seemed to please Morrigan, as her smirk widened and she leant in once more.

“You would trust this to me?” Morrigan asked, as though genuinely curious with the answer.

“I would trust you with anything.”

The woman paused, a flicker of surprise and something that looked like guilt lit up ran across Morrigan’s face. It was schooled quickly, tampered down as quickly as it had come and the smirk returned as if it had never left. It was perhaps too bold of a statement from Thea, maybe that had been it? Still, she believed in those words with every piece of her heart and soul.

Suddenly, Morrigan moved in, capturing Thea’s lips with her own and taking the Warden by surprise. Usually these games lasted longer until the kiss and yet there was something off about the way the kiss was executed. It was far more desperate than any other had been, as though lined with something that had not arisen before. It was not unpleasant, certainly not as Morrigan pushed her down to the ground and drew moans from her lips, it was simply different.

Morrigan pinned Thea’s hands to the ground as she rolled her hips hard into hers, causing the smaller woman to gasp beneath her. It was maddening, seeing as Morrigan’s smirk intensified, her lips curling into the kiss and moving along her jaw and to her neck. She knew exactly how and where to touch Thea by now, her body moving against Thea’s so closely that the elf could not help but feel the heat pool between her legs and feel her excitement rise.

“I trust that you will speak up if you wish to stop,” Morrigan said, leaning up slightly and looking down upon Thea.

“Aw, are you worried about me?” Thea asked, giggling slightly as she wiggled a hand free and stroked Morrigan’s face gently.

The witch sighed for a moment, batting the hand away and re-pinning her, her nails clamping her wrists even more firmly. “Hush, before I bring this to an end. You would not want that, would you?”

“Perhaps… we should move into your tent?” Thea asked, moving her head to see if she could see anything by the main camp.

“You would not wish for the others to see how wicked the infamous witch of the wilds is to their precious Warden?”

“No and neither would you. Would you want Zevran seeing? Or Alistair?!”

Morrigan scrunched her nose in disgust. “Hurry then, if it pleases you. I am growing impatient.”

“Oh?”

“Do not say another word, Warden, before I change my mind. Now, get into the tent.”

Thea stifled her laughter as Morrigan got off of her and stalked over to the tent. It was a blessing that it was so far from the rest of camp. There were really only so many comments from Zevran that Thea would be able to take. Quickly, she followed her lover into her tent, smiling affectionately as Morrigan shrugged off the belts and leggings that adorned her bottom half.

The witch scowled at her, beckoning her to lie down in a motion that seemed entirely too impatient, as if Morrigan were trying to appear calm about this, but was failing miserably. The hunger in her eyes had not dissipated, a fact matched by the way she slipped her hands so effortlessly under Thea’s shirt the moment the woman lay down, her mouth laying claim to her neck.

Each kiss made Thea want to pull Morrigan closer, to wrap her arms around her neck and kiss her until the light of dawn. There were many things that Thea wanted, many of which she would not push for, when Morrigan already felt as if she might flee from her grasp at a moment’s notice. No, there would be no time to kiss as languidly nor as lazily as she wished, not with as much contentment as she would undoubtedly give off, unless Morrigan instigated it herself. Still, this was more than enough, to have Morrigan interested in her at all made Thea’s heart skip within her chest.

She could feel the ring upon her finger, the one that was meant to help Morrigan know where she was at all times. It squeezed pleasantly, alone on the ring finger of the wrong hand, far removed from the old wedding ring that had found its way into her pack. She had replaced it with Morrigan’s ring swiftly, uninterested in holding onto the past, with a man she could have never loved, rather than this woman with whom she wanted nothing more than to spend her future.

“Will you stop thinking?” Morrigan chuckled, running her hands up to cup Thea’s breasts. She rubbed her thumb against her, circling until Thea could not help but moan at the sensation. “‘Tis going to distract you from far more _pleasing_ activities.”

“Sorry,” Thea murmured, moving her hand to stroke through Morrigan’s hair, freeing it from its trappings and allowing it to fall around Morrigan’s shoulders.

Her fringe fell in front of her eye and her lips set into an unimpressed grimace. It was hard not to laugh, as Thea gently tucked the hair behind Morrigan’s ear, her fingers tracing a light trail down from her ear, along her cheek and down the expanse of her neck. Those amber eyes burned so fiercely, refusing to close as they locked upon Thea and refused to drop from their stare.

Shaking her head, Morrigan rocked her hips against Thea, smirking as the woman beneath her arched up, gasping as her lover’s thigh pressed up and against her breeches. It would be awhile before Thea found release, she was certain. She had given Morrigan the reigns after all and that would mean that her pleasure would be drawn out so far that it would almost be torturous. A glorious affair that would leave her weak at the knees and begging for whatever Morrigan wished to give her.

Nimble fingers grasped onto her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, leaving Thea’s chest exposed. Another hungry look flashed through Morrigan’s eyes as she gazed down upon the Warden, her fingers tracing along olive skin. Finally, she chuckled, raking her nails down her chest. Thea hissed, arching her back as the pain seemed to meld so perfectly with the anticipation that she felt a pang between her thighs. She was almost always ashamed that she was susceptible to such arousal, that pain was something that excited her and yet, with Morrigan, she found it to be so.

More angry scratches were left before Morrigan lowered her mouth to her breast, biting down upon the flesh until Thea could not help but yelp. As if answering her cries, Morrigan soothed the point with her tongue, flicking and rolling it against her in time with the motion of her hips. Thea groaned, weaving her hands through Morrigan’s hair and holding her firmly against her. Her head fell back as Morrigan took her nipple into her mouth, her eyes peering up through heavy lidded eyes as she sucked and swirled her tongue. It was hard to look away and Thea could feel as though the anticipation and excitement was coiling and twisting inside of her like a tightening spring, pulling until she knew that this would really not take long.

Impatient as she seemed, Morrigan managed to take her time. Trailing kisses and caressing her hands down Thea’s skin, sending shivers down her spine and her back arching as she craved more and more. Each touch was like a shot of alcohol and her desire for more left her dizzy and warm. She moaned loudly, a hand having pressed itself between her thighs.

She needed more. She craved more, for as the hand pressed down, she could feel the barriers of her breeches and her smallclothes blocking her from the true sensation that she needed. Rocking her hips, she tried to get Morrigan to press harder, yet all she was met with was a simple chuckle.

“My, you are so very eager, my Warden. Tell me, do you wish for me to relieve you?” Morrigan purred, leaning up and ghosting her lips tantalisingly close to Thea’s. “Would you like me to touch you?”

Thea nodded and whimpered as Morrigan sealed the answer with a kiss. Her tongue sought Thea’s, caressing and stroking against her as enticingly as any other touch she had bestowed. She wanted to arouse her excitement, to push her to want more and more until she began to lose control of her position as the receiver in this. It was what she liked to do. To push at Thea’s ‘darker side’ until Morrigan could reap the benefits greedily and nosily. However, Morrigan seemed to be enjoying herself as she controlled the motions, moaning as easily as Thea was as the elf removed her cowl, and raked her nails down Morrigan’s back.

Growling, Morrigan wrapped her arms around Thea’s thighs, planting herself firmly between them as she rocked hard against her. It wasn’t fair, as the witch moaned, feeling the friction through her only barrier of her small clothes whilst Thea’s breeches still remained an infernal source of irritation for her. Still Morrigan rocked herself, until Thea could feel her back begin to scratch against the bedroll beneath her, the coil in her stomach tightening as her need grew and grew with each push that seemed so close but not nearly enough.

“Morrigan, _please_ ,” Thea gasped, her hands seeking out Morrigan’s backside and forcing her harder against her.

“You wish to say something?” Morrigan chuckled, her husky voice sending further pangs between Thea’s legs.

“Undress me! Now!”

“‘Twas it not I, who was to give the orders?” Morrigan asked, her smile mocking and her tone haughty. “You are right where I wish you to be.”

“ _Morrigan_!”

“What is it? Despite what others may believe, I am no mind reader!”

“I need these breeches off. Please, I will do anything!”

“Anything?”

“ _Anything_.”

A smirk pulled at Morrigan’s lips as she grasped Thea’s chin between her fingers. “I want you to behave like a good little Warden and do as you said before and trust in me. Or was that a lie meant to get me into bed?”

“No, I meant it. I will do as you ask… although may I request that you might consider the breeches thing? You’ll like what’s underneath?”

“Oh, of that I have no doubt,” Morrigan purred.

She began to trail kisses down the planes of Thea’s stomach, biting and marking the skin as she went. It was maddening, how she stroked her tongue along her hipbones and along the top of her breeches. It was a sweet torture and Thea couldn’t help the way her hips bucked up to encourage the action she hoped would come. Finally, Morrigan undid the fastenings, pulling the garment, along with her small clothes, down the expanse of her slim legs.

She licked her lips, as if she wished for nothing more than to taste the prey within her grasp. Morrigan took it slow, rubbing her hands slowly along Thea’s legs and parting them with ease. Thea could do nothing except watch, leaning up on her elbows as Morrigan lowered her mouth to her thighs, biting and marking and kissing each one until she could probably feel the way Thea’s thighs quivered and quaked beneath her.

Another smirk and Morrigan’s tongue swiped deftly up Thea’s folds, forcing the woman to cry out into the night. She hastily shoved her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the sounds as Morrigan continued to flick her tongue, caressing and circling around her clit until Thea felt like she would implode from the heat that seared through her body. Everything felt heightened, as if she had been yearning for this for far too long.

“I do not care if the others hear us. Remove your hand from your mouth.”

Morrigan’s tone held no room for debate and Thea followed dutifully, as was her current role. Her obedience seemed to please Morrigan, who sucked hard upon her clit, stimulating her until she could not bear to lean up any more. She fell back to the bedroll, her back arching and her hands moving to grasp into Morrigan’s hair, pulling her closer and closer.

Thea tried to fling her leg over Morrigan’s shoulder, however the mage seemed to have other ideas. With that devilish smile, she pulled back and Thea watched as she held up her fingers, a coating of frost appearing off of them as she channeled her magic. Thea gulped, knowing just how things could feel when Morrigan brought magic into the mix. The first time, she had been exceedingly apprehensive, but now? Now her hips twitched, begging for the feeling of iced fingers against her.

She began with a single trail down her stomach, sending Thea’s body shivering pleasantly as the ice chilled her skin. Against the heat of the tent and of her flaming, flushed body, the ice felt almost euphoric, as it ran lower and lower, until Morrigan slipped her fingers through slick, wet folds. Thea moaned loudly, shivering and arching her back, her hands grabbing for the bedroll beneath her as she moved with Morrigan’s fingers. She needed this, to feel Morrigan’s touch, bestowed upon her like a priceless gift. To feel as though Morrigan enjoyed seeing her like this, as if she enjoyed her at the very least.

“Please kiss me, Morrigan?” Thea asked, reaching out for Morrigan as she whined her request.

Surprisingly, Morrigan obliged, moving forward and capturing her lips in a searing and passionate kiss. She straddled Thea’s thigh, rocking herself firmly against her and moaning into the kiss as she brought pleasure to herself.

“Oh _damnation_!” Morrigan hissed, reeling back and hastily removing her small clothes before replacing herself upon Thea’s thigh.

“That’s better isn’t it?” Thea giggled, her hands scratching down Morrigan’s back as she teased her entrance with her ice cold fingers.

“Quiet,” Morrigan hissed. “I prefer it when you do not speak.”

“Lies,” Thea laughed as she quivered beneath her. “You love it when I talk to you. When I tell you how much I want to feel you inside me. Morrigan, I want you to take me. I want you to _fuck_ me.”

Morrigan growled then, her free hand wrapping around Thea’s throat. Her hand tightened and Thea could feel her airways begin to constrict just as Morrigan slipped her fingers inside. They curled and twisted, thrusting so deliciously inside of her that Thea could not help but writhe and moan, her mind completely taken with the feeling of Morrigan.

With each passing second, each moan, the hand around her throat tightened and Thea could feel the pulsing and throbbing in the pit of her stomach reaching a fever pitch. Every wave of pleasure felt heightened as she struggled to breathe, each moan choked and caught within her throat.

“Was this what you had in mind, Warden?” Morrigan purred. “Did you ever envisage enjoying the ways in which I ravish you?”

Thea shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. As soon as Morrigan saw, she loosened her grip, yet her fingers remained inside of her, trusting and unrelenting. Thea rasped, trying to regain breath as she felt herself be pushed further and further to the edge. Closer and closer, her back arching and her moans undoubtedly reaching the main camp, yet she did not care. Only her and Morrigan mattered right now. The Blight? Ferelden? Thedas? They could wait until Thea was not a quivering mess, her lips forming words that her brain did not seem to fully comprehend.

Morrigan, oh Morrigan. Please. Please. I need you to… yes! Maker, Maker, Maker’s breath! Fuck!

Each word seemed to bring a glint of delight to Morrigan’s eyes, so greedy was she for the power and the arousal that those words enacted. Finally, Morrigan kissed her, fiercely and passionately, swallowing the words with her tongue and biting upon Thea’s lip until she drew blood. The Warden’s body convulsed, her arms and legs flung around Morrigan as she clutched to her tightly, her chest heaving and her body shaking as she reached the climax point of all the sensations that were pushing and pushing her.

Thea cried out, her hips rocking hungrily with each thrust that helped ride out her orgasm. Each press on her clit and each curl inside of her that seemed to prolong the feeling for as much as Thea could bear.

Finally, Morrigan, removed herself as Thea let go, falling back down to the bedroll with tired limbs and a heaving chest. The elf smiled, feeling the pleasant ache of her muscles spread throughout her body as she basked in the glow of the orgasm she had experienced. Morrigan never disappointed, especially not when given such power to do and push as she pleased.

The witch in question was smiling once more, prowling up the length of Thea’s body until she could kiss her again. The kiss felt far more indulgent than any other, as Morrigan caressed upon the marks upon her throat and down her stomach. She seemed to be attempting to soothe each one, as a pleasantly warm feeling spread from Morrigan’s fingers, easing whatever pain remained.

Despite herself, Thea wrapped her arms around Morrigan’s shoulders and peppered her cheeks and nose with kisses, giggling softly as the woman held onto her back, supporting her gingerly as she cuddled into her lover. She half expected for Morrigan to run, yet found that her arms held her closer, her own kisses soft and sweeter than anything they had shared before.

“You are not hurt, I hope?” Morrigan asked, running her hand through Thea’s long, red hair.

“Nope, not anymore. I liked what you did… we should do that again! Can we?”

Morrigan giggled, smiling in bemusement and nodding. “If that is your wish. Now…”

“Ah yes…”

Thea grinned, pushing herself upwards into a sitting position and pulling Morrigan so that she straddled her lap. She kissed her neck, relishing in having more control now that Morrigan wished to be sated and enjoying the soft moans that escaped from Morrigan’s throat. Her hand moved to caress Morrigan’s backside, rocking her hip whilst the other slipped between them, seeking out Morrigan’s clit and beginning to rub firmly against her.

The elf grinned up at Morrigan as the woman rocked against the movements, her eyes half concealed and her lip pulled hard between her teeth.

“I believe it’s your turn, Morrigan,” Thea purred, her own arousal growing again as Morrigan’s body moved sensually within her lap. “Do try not to wake up the whole camp this time, okay?”


End file.
